


it's not about running

by kvinday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, M/M, Multi, Probably a little OOC, Raven!Neil, Thanks, Werewolves, and LOVE!!!!, andrew is always too hard to write, especially andrew, exy is a doggy sport:), riko is still a piece of shit, um idk what to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvinday/pseuds/kvinday
Summary: Raven!Neil fic where Neil's and Kevin's stories switched and Neil is Riko's number 2 and Kevin left when he was a kid. And, yeah, they're all werewolves.





	it's not about running

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!! this is my first english fic so please don't be too hard for me??:( it will be better and better, I promise, just give me time! and chance!!  
> enjoy!

He was running and running, and running. All he heard in his head was someone's voice - maybe his own, maybe his mother's, maybe someone's completely strange.  
  
_Run, run, run._  
  
He didn't even think, he was just running. Running away from his home, his family, his life. He almost lost his breath and every part of his body was aching, he could smell blood - he could even feel it on his body, wet and clammy, and he only had hope he's not bleeding enough to leave traces behind.  
  
Neil wasn't sure how far from home he was or how long he was running. It may be 10 minutes or 10 hours. But he knew one thing for sure - he was tired, too tired to continue this murderous race. But if he stops, he won't be able to run again.  
  
It was a hard decision but finally, he made it.  
  
He didn't recognize this place. Neither it's look or smell wasn't familiar for Neil. Fresh, green grass was pleasantly cold and still a little wet from morning dew under his sore feet. There was a lot of tall trees around and one sandy path next to him. Air finally came back to his lungs when he realized that he haven't been here before and it means that he must be really far from home.  
  
Riko and his father are very meticulous people and it's impossible for them to not use place like this to practice Neil's speed.  
  
Well, it was ridiculous that something they have been taking care of for years helped Neil today to escape from them.  
  
Neil smiled because of the irony and sat down on the ground, trying to focus on literally anything, just to stop this annoying chaos he had in his head.  
  
Neil was tired. Too sensitive for noises and scents and unlike his nose and ears, his eyes weren’t working good for a while but he didn't realize that until he started to see nothing, nothing but a black hole.   
  
_Oh no, no, no…_   
  
It was the last thing he thought before that black hole swallowed him up and suddenly he felt nothing, saw nothing and heard nothing. There was just Neil and nothingness, like two old best friends who know each other very well but for the first time he was afraid of this nothingness. It wasn't a strange feeling - well, it was a very familiar one for Neil but now he wasn't in his own bed, in his own room. He was far from home but still unsafe and for sure he would rather not wake up ever again than open his eyes few hours later and see Riko's and his father's faces. 

 

**  
Colorful lights were dancing in front of Neil's iris when he started to hear and smell things. He was somewhere inside, for sure, and he thought maybe it's not really a good thing. The idea of being found was too scary but it probably came true. Who could find him if not them? Because of that Neil was too scared to open his eyes   
  
He needed two or three minutes to finally do it.   
  
Neil sat down and shook his head, giving himself few seconds to come back to reality. He slowly began to notice things like what he was sitting on - soft bed - or where he is.   
  
The room was dark, warm and quiet and yet he realized it means that it's not home. Because it wasn't naturally dark. Sky behind windows' glass was black so he guessed it's late - probably very late - but he could notice the walls painted in some bright color - not like in Evermore where everything was matt, black and red.   
  
Evermore was a loud, cold and dark place where all your fears come true. No matter how careful you were hiding them - at last they will be always known by everyone. So Neil was sure that this place, wherever he was, is safer than his home.   
  
This thought made his muscles relax a little, finally he could take a breath without fear in his chest. He knew he can survive if he's in any trouble - it's always smaller trouble than coming home. He can survive everything expect this. Everything expect Riko and Nathan.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little bit???? thank you for reading <3


End file.
